Lost Souls
by FalconWind
Summary: Gabriel, a young boy struggling in the real world aboard a hovership, recruits an unusual new crew member and friend. 2 more chapters up! R&R pls!
1. Birthday Boy

Lost Souls

by FalconWind

Based on the Matrix Fanfic 'Angels and Demons' by JazzyMegster/Pejios

Disclaimer: I don't own The Matrix or any part of it. It is owned by Larry and Andy Wachowski. Please do not sue.

Chapter One - Birthday Boy

      The hovership was called the Prometheus. It was a Bermuda-class Reconnaissance and Patrol Ship, one of the newest ships Zion had to offer. The class was named after the infamous Bermuda Triangle, where seagoing vessels and aircraft historically disappeared without traces. Fitting, because all Bermuda-class hoverships, including the Prometheus, were equipped with new sensor stealth systems. It was hoped that the new systems, recently developed, would allow the ships to move about with more freedom than other ships. Currently, Prometheus was the only one on active duty; all the others were still being built.

      The ship was commanded by Orion, a gruff, no-nonsense commander who knew his trade. He checked the tunnel charts against the veiw outside the cockpit. "This is a good spot. Take us up 200 meters and hold position."

      "Aye, captain," replied Hardware. He was the pilot and engineer aboard the Prommy. He knew everything about the ship, and damn near fell in love with it. The Prommy was his darling, and he took good care of it.

      "Crash," said Orion, "extend the uplink arm. Access node is on the port side."

      "I know, I'm getting to that, you don't have to tell me. I know what to do." Crash was the ship's Operator. He was quite the programmer when he was in the Matrix, and he didn't hesistate to show he still had it. He listened to heavy metal and punk bands, even his hair was dyed blue.

      "Firewall, are you guys good to go?"

      Firewall was the ship's weapons tech. He was supposed to be the most soldierly. "Yeah, boss, except I don't know where Doc and Gabriel went."

      "Find them."

      "No kidding."

      Firewall found them in the infirmary. "Hey, you two, what's going on? The longer we wait the less time we have."

      The Doc, who was one fine specimen of femininity, smiled. "Sorry, Firewall, but Gabe had a bad case of upset stomach."

      "Aw, the guy's tough, he can handle it."

      "I don't think so. You know that it would disrupt is neural kinetics, and besides, he might throw up."

      "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, we have to go. We gotta make this quick and sweet." He slapped Gabe on the arm. "You ready to go, birthday boy?"

      Gabe looked at him funny. "Are we..."

      Firewall grinned. "You're damn right. That's part of the reason we have to hurry. We aren't scheduled for anything in particular, but Zion might call at any moment."

      At this Gabe's face lit up. "Sweet! No more Cream of Nutrients!"

      "Come on Gabe, we have a date with a birthday cake."

      In the Matrix, at a pay phone in a deserted alleyway Orion, Doc, Firewall, and Gabe materialized.

      Orion wore a brown trenchcoat, maroon shirt, and black pants. Doc was wearing a long leather jacket, black bell bottom pants, and sunglasses. Firewall wore a nondescript gray jacket and pants, and Gabe wore a jeans and a jean jacket.

      Their first stop was a bakery shop. Their second, was a local steakhouse. One of the best things about the matrix, was virtual money. Crash had been kind enough to line their pockets with cash on the way in. They ordered the prime rib, and spared no expense on appetizers, and wine.

      "Oh man... God, this is good!" exclaimed Gabe as he crewed his tender beef. "Oh, dammit, this is good!"

      The others also savoured the taste of the expensive steak. After day after day of Nutri-Slop, they all enjoyed the experience.

      "Here, try this," said Orion as he poured Gabe a glass of red wine. "You're 16 now, so it calls for something special."

      Gabe took a sip. "Mmmm, it's good. Don't like the aftertaste, though."

      "Wine improves with age," said Doc. "The older you get the better you like it."

      They laughed. Firewall, ever vigilant, even as he ate his succulent steak, checked his watch. "We got 30 minutes until we have to start hurrying."

      The rest of the dinner went well, and the cake was delicious. Gabe was having one of the best days of his life... until the authorities showed up.

      Five squad cars screeched to a halt in front of them on the street, and the police pulled their guns on them. "Freeze! Put your hands up! All of you!"

      Gabe sighed and shook his head. He looked at the others, Orion had a look of determination. Doc, a look a grimness, and Firewall, a look of defiance. "Oh, come on! It's my birthday for crying out loud!"

      "Put your hands up, or we will put you down!"

      "Clever," commented Doc.

      "Sorry, officers. But we can't stay," announced Orion.

      "I'm afraid we'll have to hurt you now," said Firewall, grinning. That was the signal.

      Before the police even started to react, the each pulled out their guns. Orion pulled his dual Glock 18Cs and started moving towards the alleyway they had come from.

      Everyone else followed their own guns blazing. Firewall had out his Mini Uzi, and Doc, her USP Match.

      Gabe however, was still unfolding his ARES FMG Folding Submachine Gun. It looked like a nondescript retangular metal box when folded up.

      They sprayed the squad cars, punching holes, shattering glass, and striking officers. Five of the ten went down immediately, the other's quickly followed.

      Gabe, being the last one to duck behind the alleyway, layed down a stream of bullets to cover the escape as Orion dialed for Crash.

      "Operator."

      "Crash, get us out of here!"

      One by one, they dissappeared until it was Gabe's turn. He picked up the ringing reciever and after firing a last burst, disappeared.

      "Damn sloppy!" said Orion, as Gabe came back to reality. "Firewall, you're the one with tactical experience, why was Gabe the last one out?"

      "Sorry, skipper. I didn't think."

      "It's okay," said Gabe, "I can handle it."

      Orion smiled. "Gabe, you're still inexperienced. Firewall has been doing this for six years."

      "Seven."

      "Seven, eh? Well then you should definately know that you're the last one out! You've got the training, you can handle it."

      "Hey, calm down," said Crash. "I was watching Gabe, he handled it like a pro. Laying down surpressing fire and everything."

      "If there had been an agent, you might not be so lucky. Gabe's training isn't complete."

      "Stop treating me like a kid!" yelled Gabriel.

      "Gabe," said Doc in a soothing voice, "it's not about your age. You're very mature and brilliant, but your potential in the Matrix is maxed out, as far as rule bending is concerned."

      Gabe sighed. "I'll be in my room," he said and dragged himself out of sight.

      "The poor guy just wants to be a hero," commented Firewall.

      "We're not heroes, Firewall."

      "No, but have you ever considered that Gabe might see us as heroes?"

      "No, I didn't."

      "He want's to be important, part of the team."

      "He is important."

      "Really?" asked Doc. "Tell me, what does he do? I'm the medic, Firewall's the soldier, Hardware's the co-pilot and engineer. Crash is the operator, and you're the leader and pilot. What is Gabe?"

      Orion couldn't answer.

      "That's why he's constantly programming those tools. He's trying to get an edge the only way he know's how. By programming gadgets, weapons, things that will help him."

      "He wants to feel special. He want to have a postion on the team, not just a waterboy," said Hardware from the catwalk above. "I know the feeling. I have my mechanical skills, but Gabriel only knows computers, and the Matrix is the ultimate computer."

      "So what are we gonna do?" asked Orion.

      Doc shrugged. "I'm a medic, not a family counseler. But I don't think there's much we can do."

      "Well, I know what I'M gonna do," said Crash with a big grin as he turned back to the computer terminal and started typing furiously.

To be continued...


	2. A Present

Lost Souls

by FalconWind

Based on the Matrix Fanfic 'Angels and Demons' by JazzyMegster/Pejios

Disclaimer: I don't own The Matrix or any part of it. It is owned by Larry and Andy Wachowski. Please do not sue.

Chapter Two - A Present

      A few hours later, they all realized Gabe was in a real bad funk. Crash was still typing, and the rest of the guys were just wasting time.

      "YES!" cried Crash, scaring the crap out of Doc and Firewall. "I am a freakin' genius!"

      "What? You figure out how the Caps Lock works?" he said sarcastically.

      "No, better than that!"

      "Well, what is it then?" he demanded.

      Crash looked hurt. "You were mean. I don't want to show you."

      "Then let me look." Doc came over and read the lines of code. After a few moments her eyes widened. "Is this what i think it is?"

      "You bet your titties!"

      Doc smacked him the back of the head. "Good work, asshole."

      Crash rubbed his head. "Thanks," he growled. "It's for Gabe."

      There was a metallic knock at the door. "Go away," yelled Gabe.

      The door opened anyway. "Hey, Gabe, it's just me."

      "What do you want?" he asked, rather uninterested.

      "Oh, nothing much, just wanted to give you your birthday present."

      This managed to get him to sit up from his bunk.

      "Here," Crash threw the disc into Gabe's lap. "I think you'll like it."

      "But I don't have a computer."

      "Oh," Crash feigned surprise. "Well, I guess you have the use the one out here. Amongst the land of the living."

      Gabe hesistated.

      "Aw, come on man! The disk is worth it, believe me! I haven't worked on something this cool for ages!"

      "Oh, all right."

      Gabe popped the disk into the drive and sat in the chair. Crash peered excitedly over his shoulder. Gabe hit enter, and after a few moments, his eyes lit up.

      "Wow! An armored trenchcoat! Totally kick ass!"

      "See? Sweet stuff ain't it!" Crash said giving him a high-five.

      "This is great! Stronger than kelvar!"

      "Ten times as thin too! Now you can take hits as well as give'm!"

      "Thanks Crash! This is great!"

      "Told you so!"

      "How'd you pull it off?" asked Hardware.

      Crash beamed with pride. "Well, let's just say that loopholes are my middle name."

      "I can't believe you did it in only three hours!"

      "Well, actually, I've been working on it for three years. I just finished it today, is all."

      "Oh."

      "What does THAT mean?!" Crash demanded.

      "It just means 'oh'!"

      "Oh."

      "Guys!" came Firewall's voice over the intercomm, "I'm picking up a weird signal up ahead. It's definately not one of ours!"

To be continued...


	3. Finders Keepers

Lost Souls

by FalconWind

Based on the Matrix Fanfic 'Angels and Demons' by JazzyMegster/Pejios

Disclaimer: I don't own The Matrix or any part of it. It is owned by Larry and Andy Wachowski. Please do not sue.

Chapter Three - Finders Keepers

      "Let me see," Orion said as he entered the cockpit. Studying a readout on the computer screen he frowned. "You're right. It's somewhat different, but it almost looks Machine-based."

      "I don't think it has detected us, though, sir. It hasn't moved, and the signal isn't consistant with a detection signal," said Firewall.

      "And if Machines are one thing, it's consistant," commented Doc. "So what do we do?"

      "Think you can handle a single Sentinel, if that's what it is?" Orion asked Firewall.

      He grinned. "Don't insult me.... but why?"

      "I think we should put our knew stealth system to the test."

      "You aren't seriously thinking about confronting it!" Doc cried.

      A strange look flashed over Orion's face. "Maybe I am."

      SHe looked at Firewall, who also had the same look. "Ugh! Men!"

      "Hardware! Fire up the stealth system, we're going hunting!"

      "Did he say 'hunting'? Since when do we hunt?" shouted Hardware from down below.

      "Yeah," piped in Crash, "we're just supposed to run away!"

      "Just do it!"

      "I hope this new system is as good as Hardware boasts it is," said Doc dismally.

      "I'll be in Weapons Control," announced Firewall.

      The Prometheus, carefully made it's way towards the strange signal. The stealth system was active, and as far as anyone could tell, working perfectly.

      Even under minial power, with only four pads active, the Prometheus had a fairly large EM signature, so Orion was ready to put the pedal to the metal at any time.

      So far though, he was pleased. Whomever, or whatever, was sending the signal, seemed to be unaware of them. Or at least, hadn't bothered to move because of them.

      "Are we getting a clear reading yet?" he asked.

      "Of the signal, yes," announced Doc. "But of the source, no."

      Orion piloted the hovership around a corner, and nearly crashed into a pile of rubble. "Whoa! What the hell happened here?" He checked the map of the tunnels in this sector. "This collapse is not supposed to be here. Must've happened after they last surveyed this area. Mark it in the logs, Doc."

      "You got it, Orion, One tunnel collapse- wait! I've got a reading. It's a Sentinel!"

      "Jesus Christ!" Orion reached for the throttle.

      "Wait! Wait! It's... not moving."

      "So? We should blast it!" Firewall said over the intercomm.

      "Shut up! Sir, the stealth system makes us hard to detect, not invisible. We're litterally hovering right above it. You'd have to be blind, deaf, and a quadrapeligic to not detect us," informed Doc.

      "Okay... so what?"

      "Well, we've never been this close to a intact Sentinel, with all the electrical components, and computer systems still functional," she said.

      "I really hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting!" exclaimed Orion.

      "She does have a point there, skipper," said Hardware.

      "Yeah, you'd say that, Hardware," scolded Firewall. "Sometime's I wonder what side you're on!"

      "Hey, screw you 'guns for brains'!"

      "Children! Shut up! yelled Orion. "If it hasn't attacked us, or sounded the alarm yet, I think it's safe to say that it's not going to."

      "But, sir!"

      "Shut up Firewall! I say we go down there and take a look."`

      "BUT, SIR!!!"

      "Firewall! Shut your face, or I will throw you in the brig!"

      "Uh, we don't have a brig, sir. That's the stealth systems room now," informed Hardware.

      "Damn it, can we please stop bickering!" screamed Doc. "My God! You guys are driving me insane! I can't believe I gave up the Matrix to be with you guys!"

      Firewall, armed with a EM Discharge Rifle, Hardware, and Crash stepped off the lowered ramp of the Prometheus. The tunnels were dark, as usual, but the unstable debris made it even more treacherous.

      Firewall, was moving about like a SWAT team member, ducking and dodging, and staying behind cover. Hardware moved about carefully, but otherwise wasn't too worried. And Crash... well, Crash was Crash.

      "Wow, somebody had a good time!" he said, a big grin on his face as he looked around him. "Why wasn't I invited?" he said sounding heartbroken.

      "Because you're a twit," said Firewall.

      "Takes one to no one."

      "Guys, not out here, with the Sentinel, alright?" insisted Hardware quietly.

      Crash carried the spotlight, and noticed a gleam of metal. "Say, that looks like a metal tentacle, if I ever saw one." He followed the metal appendage up until the dull red eyes of a sentinel stared them all in the face.

      The machine lay on it's side, it's eight tentacles draped behind it. On top of the body was a section of steel girder.

      "Shit!" Firewall took aim, and Hardware grabbed the gun.

      "Man, you have go to take a chill-pill. It's not moving, you don't have to shoot it." He activated his radio. "This is Hardware, we've found the Sentinel. It looks deactivated."

      "First make sure it's safe to handle, then remove it's transmitter. Then you guys can move it to the loading ramp," ordered Orion.

      "Hey you three be careful," said Doc. "I don't want to zip you guys up in any vinyl sleeping bags, if you get my drift."

      "Roger that."

      Hardware pulled out a small pocket scanner, usually used for diagnosing problems with the Prometheus' internal components. "I'm reading near zero power status."

      "Near?" asked Firewall.

      "As near to zero as possible. It's just like a regualr computer, there are clocks and stuff to run. Minimal battery power, hardly enough to jump-start the thing's power core."

      "Just remember that this computer happens to have a killing machine attacked to it, okay?"

      "Yeah, yeah. Crash, give me a hand with this girder. Use that rebar over there, we're gonna have to pry it off."

      "Check." Crashed picked up the hefty steel rod, and jammed it under the beam. "Okay, on three. One, two, three!"

      They both gritted their teeth and pulled as hard as they could, grunting. With considerable effort, they slid the beam off, which clanked loudly and echoed across the tunnel.

      "Whew! That's my exercise for the next two days!" said Crash, rubbing his sore hands.

      Hardware knealt over the Sentinel, and twisted a small inset knob. An invisible seam opened, and a panel slid open, revealing the machine's guts.

      "Wow, this guy must've taken a good bean on the head. Check this out." He reached in and pulled out a circuit board. "Cracked down the middle. No wonder why that signal was all messed up. This controls the Sentinel's transmitter."

      "So can we go in now?" asked Crash.

      "Yep, as soon as we lug this bug guy into the ship."

      "I still can't believe we're doing this!" said Firewall.

      "Believe it. Oh, and we're gonna need help, by the way."

      Grumbling, he shouldered the rifle, and went to help.

      Inside the Prometheus, is was almost reverently quite. A Sentinel, limp as a wet noodle, as intimidating as a pitbull with rabies, lay on the steel deck plates.

      Everyone stared silently at it. The multi-eyed face of the enemy. The last thing most people saw before they died.

      "Quite good workmanship," commented Hardware. This only drew strange looks from the rest of them. He shrugged.

      "It's looks a lot less scary just sitting there," said Gabe. He walked closer until he was kneeling over it. He could see his reflection in the still shiny metal armour. "It almost looks... kind of like when you see a Deer head above a fireplace, you know?"

      "Alive, but not," Doc said, nodding. "Of course, it wasn't alive to begin with."

      "Just looks like a Sentinel to me," said Crash, who was munching on a ration brick.

      "It's weird," continued Gabe. "Just sitting here, you wouldn't really think it would hurt you. It's almost harmless."

      "Believe me Gabe, if it could, it'd kill every single one of us without so much as a single thought. Machines don't think, they only do what they're programmed to do. Programs like Agents are semi-sentient, or at least pseudo-sentient, able to mimic sentience, but not squiddies. They're just robots, like those in a car factory."

      "But doesn't that make them innocent, in a way?" said Gabe. That shocked everyone, no one had expected that.

      "How could you say that!" raged Firewall. "They've killed hundreds, they've enslaved the human race!"

      "He does have a point," commented Doc.

      "WHAT???"  Firewall's jaw dropped.

      "Well, think about it this way. They are just machines, tools. When a person shoots and kills someone, the gun isn't guilty; it has no choice. The person is guilty because they made a choice to murder someone. The machines, if they are indeed, non-sentient, then are simply tools. They have no choice, but to carry out the instructions given to them.  Even a person who kills while insane is not guilty, because they have no concept of right or wrong. It's the decision to commit an act that they know is wrong that make a person guilty of a crime."

      "So you're saying they aren't really murderers, but simply the gun in the gunman's hands?" said Hardware, getting Doc's point.

      She nodded. "Yes, you could put it that way."

      "Whoa, that was like.... deep," said Crash, doing his best Californian surfer-dide impression.

      "I can't believe this philosophical bullshit I'm hearing! They are the enemy!"

      Orion rubbed his temples. "Okay people, look. It's late, and we should get some shut eye. We'll put the ship into stealth mode, so we can ALL get some rest. Nobody has to take turns on watch."

      "Captain," said Gabe, "I want to stay up so I can look over the code on Crash's armoured trenchcoat program."

      "Alright, but don't stay up too late."

      Crash grinned. "Have fun, my young apprentice."

      They all quickly retired to their quarters.

To be continued...


	4. What's a Friend?

Lost Souls

by FalconWind

Based on the Matrix Fanfic 'Angels and Demons' by JazzyMegster/Pejios

Disclaimer: I don't own The Matrix or any part of it. It is owned by Larry and Andy Wachowski. Please do not sue.

Chapter Four - What's a Friend?

      Gabe sat himself in front of the main computer terminal. He brought up the source of Crash's program. Immediately, Gabe saw the genius in it. Crash had indeed exploited a number of program loopholes. One allowed significantly higher values for tensile strength than normally allowed. Basically, Crash had created a new polymer, without even touching a test tube or beaker. He'd simply made it using lines of code. When you mized two things together, and created a third material, you were essentially making a program.

      Gabe delved deeper into the program and marvelled at the clever design. Though, Gabe thought Crash's style was slightly unorganized. He figured that the program could be a little smaller in size, and easily modified if he rewrote it himself. So, Gabe started to do so. He was certain that Crash wouldn't mind, after all, it was still his baby.

      Typing away furiously, he didn't feel at all tired. He was completely ast ease, remaking Crash's masterpiece. He stopped suddenly, and tapped the delete key, then typed again.

      "Oh, that's good. I have to remember that one." He reached into his pocket and took out a pen and notepad. He scribbled some notes and continued typing.

      He was having a blast. He felt like a person able to make a replica of the Mona Lisa with the original as the template.

      In fact, he even managed to forget the Sentinel was laying, deactivated only ten metres away. He didn't even think about it. So perhaps it was a mixture of his enthusiastic typing and his 100% focus on the task that prevented him from hearing and quiet hum emanating from the Sentinel. Then quite high pitched whirr that seemed to rise in pitch until it left the realm of human hearing.

      Slowly, silently, the Sentinel's crimson eyes, one by one, flickered to life, giving the illusion of sleepy eyes blinking to clear themselves. First a single tentacle moved tentatively, scraping slightly against the grated metal flooring. Then the rest followed, picking themselves up. The Sentinel looked around, studying it's surroundings. The humming grew louder, and the Sentinel began to rise, and it moved towards Gabe's turned back.

      Gabe stopped typing suddenly. There was a loud humming coming from behind him. He could think of what could be making that noise. But it was getting louder... no, not louder... CLOSER!

      He swivelled his seat quickly, and almost wished he hadn't. He came face to face with dead itself. The Sentinel seemed to be taken aback slightly.

       And while he didn't scream of faint, he didn't yell for help either. He was quite literally scared stiff. He couldn't move a muscle, everything seemed to slow down, and yet speed up at the same time. His body wouldn't respond. Yet he was dimly aware, through the hail of fear, that the Sentinel remained perfectly still.

      The Sentinel looked around the computer terminal, and saw two ways of communicating. The first, and most obvious, was the computer, but it couldn't establish a wireless connection. The Machine considered using the keyboard, but the human might mistake that for an agressive act. Instead, it reached down, and picked up the pen and notepad at Gabe's trembling feet.

      Gabriel then witnessed something no one had ever seen before. Holding the pen in one gripper, and the notepad in another, the Sentinel scribbled something on the paper, and turned the notepad so Gabe could read it.

      It took him a few seconds to realize what was happening. He had to forcibly calm himself, and concentrate. He read the note, which was more than legible.  "/I'm sorry for scaring you. I won't hurt you./" Gabe blinked in disbelief, and then cast a incredulous look at the Sentinel.

      Surprisingly, the machine seemed to recognise this and bobbed it's body up and down' it's version of a nod. He wrote again. /I am confused. Where am I?/

      Gabe's jaw shook nervously, but he managed to answer. "You're on a ship. A hovership."

      /Why am I here? Why does my head hurt?/ it wrote.

      At this Gabe actually managed to laugh. "You're here because we found you and brought you aboard. When we found you, you were half-buried in rubble. A steel girder fell on you.... so I guess that's why you're 'head' hurts."

      /You saved me?/

      Gabe thought about this one. "Yeah, I guess we did," Gabe said with a smile.

      The Sentinel seemed to pause, almost as if catching the moment. /Thank you./

      "You're welcome," Gabe said automatically.

      /I have blank spots in my memory,/ the machine wrote, /I can't remember who I am./

      "Who you are? What do you mean?"

      The Sentinel thought. Then managed an odd looking shrug. /Who am I?/

      Gabe weighed his choices. "A friend. You're a friend."

      The machine tilted it's head/body. /What is a friend?/ it wrote.

      Gabe thought a moment. "Well, friends are like family."

      /What is family?/

      "Oh, bad analogy, I suppose. Um.... Friends care for one another. They help each other, they look out for the well-being and best interests of their other friends, and vise versa," Gabe explained.

      The body shook side to side. /I don't understand./

      Gabe had an idea. He turned around and brought up a dictionary on the screen, and typed in "f-r-i-e-n-d".

      Main Entry: friend 

      Pronunciation: 'frend

      Function: noun

      1 a : one attached to another by affection or esteem b : ACQUAINTANCE

      2 a : one that is not hostile b : one that is of the same nation, party, or group

      3 : one that favors or promotes something (as a charity)

      4 : a favored companion

      "That's what a friend IS, what I said earlier is what a friend DOES."

      The Sentinel considered this, and accepted this. /Am I your friend?/

      Gabe shrugged. "I can't tell you that. You have to determine that on your own."

      /Okay./

      Gabe smiled. "Do you want to see what I am working on?"

      It thought for a while, trying to figure out if there was a right or wrong answer. The possible answers were all equally valid, thus it picked what 'felt' right. /Yes./

To be continued...


End file.
